life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Karen's Room
Karen's bedroom is an explorable location in Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2. Located on the upper floor of the Reynolds household, it is the former room of Karen Reynolds, the mother of Sean and Daniel Diaz. After Karen left the family, Claire and Stephen Reynolds decided to box away her belongings and lock the room, where it remained closed until Daniel coerces Sean into unlocking it to find mementos of their mother. Overview Notable Items * CD Player - A teal CD player sits next to a CD rack, although only one case still remains on the shelf. If Sean plugs the CD player in and tries to play it, he finds an adult ticket for a trip from Portland, Oregon to New York City. * Chest - A chest is located beside the CD player, where Sean can look at a disposable camera, a set of eclipse glasses, a pair of hiking boots, and a pair of roller blades. Other items in the chest include a tape cassette, a sea dollar, a frisbee, a basketball, a spherical chicken plush toy, and some books. * Boxes - Several boxes can be found lying around the room filled with Karen's belongings, including photos, books, and magazines. In an open box near the door, Sean can find pictures of Karen as a child. * Poem - On her desk, Sean can find one of Karen's old journals open to a written poem, where she expresses her desire to escape. * Pen pal note - Underneath her bed, Sean can find a note written in crayon from Karen's old pen pal, Emma. In it, Emma describes her home life with her large family and how she's jealous of Karen for being an only child, and mentions that Karen has previously told her about being lonely in Beaver Creek. * Books - There are various books located on a shelf next to Karen's bed. On the top shelf is a lone book entitled "Young & Free", advertising "easy tips to travel the world before your thirties". The lower shelf seems to contain well-known young adult novels, as Sean mentions he had already read several of them in the 10th grade. * Letter - Underneath Karen's old teddy bear, Ulysses, Sean can find a note addressed from Karen to her parents following the October incident in Seattle. It reads: Episode Two - "Rules" After being driven home from the Christmas market by Charles, Daniel asks Sean to let him visit Karen's room after hearing about Chris' mementos of his own mother. Sean reluctantly decides to come with him to ensure that they don't leave evidence. After either finding the key to the room inside Claire's cardigan or letting Daniel break the door open with his powers, the brothers explore the bedroom and find a recent-looking letter from Karen among her old belongings. Within the letter, Karen pleads for her parents to help Sean and Daniel should they find them after the Seattle incident, causing Daniel to believe that she wants to find them. As he asks to reread the letter, Claire and Stephen return home from church and find the brothers in the room, causing Claire to angrily confront them about violating their privacy and breaking her rules. While Sean and Daniel argue with her over their right to know about their mother, Stephen is overcome with emotion and leaves the room. A few minutes later, their arguing is interrupted by a loud crash and Stephen yelling for help, and the three rush out of the room. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Prior to Daniel requesting to enter the room: * After finding the key in Claire's cardigan: * Sean can open the door. * * * * * * * He can switch on and off a lamp. * * * * * * * * * * He can open a chest, where: ** ** ** ** * * Trivia * If Sean turns on the bedside lamp, he can examine a carving on the side of Karen's old dresser that reads "Exit Door To Somewhere Else". This may be a reference towards a similar graffiti which can be found in various places throughout Life is Strange. Karen's_Room_bedside_carving.png|The "Exit Door To Somewhere Else" carving on Karen's nightstand. Hole_To_Another_Universe_comparison.png|The "Hole To Another Universe" graffiti. * Karen had a CD for the single " " by on a rack inside her bedroom. This song was released in 2013, and its presence as part of Karen's belongings contradicted her having cut ties with her family in 2008. This temporal inconsistency has now been corrected with a new CD cover. It is believed this was either patched upon release of Episode 3 or shortly after its release. LiS2_EP2-Inconsistency_CD.jpg|The original "Magic!" CD. LiS2_EP2-Patched_CD.png|The patched CD which removed the temporal inconsistency. Gallery Karen room defaultview.png|An elevated view of Karen's room. Karen_room_bedview.png|A low-angle shot of Karen's room. Karen_room_desk.png|Karen's old desk. Karen_room_ulysses.png|Karen's old teddy bear, Ulysses, on top of a drawer. Karen's_Room_chair.png|Karen's remaining furniture and belongings, all covered up or boxed away. Karen's_Room_chest.png|A chest of Karen's old belongings. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Reynolds Household Category:Bedrooms Category:Season 2 Category:Reynolds Family